


You've Never? I

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2011, Community: hd_seasons, Holidays, M/M, School, Snow and Ice, Snowman, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has never built a snowman before. Draco is shocked</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Never? I

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Building a Snowman"

"You've never built a snowman before, Potter?" Draco asked, his voice filled with both scorn and surprise.

Harry ducked his head, feeling his cheeks flush with anger and embarrassment. "No, I never have," he spat back.

Draco instantly felt sorry for his rash reaction and he ducked his head. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean it like that. I just- you know, I thought every kid had done it."

Harry wrapped his arms around himself in a hugging kind of way, that Draco recognized meant he didn't want to talk about it. "Yeah, well the Dursleys didn't let me do a lot of things that every other kid got to do." he replied quietly.

Draco instantly felt like the biggest heel in the world, and he quickly wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend. "Well, if the Weasleys weren't smart enough to include that in your introduction to the Wizarding world, I'll just have to fill in for them," he said gently.

Harry sniffed, but didn't reply.

"Besides, wizarding snowmen are so much cooler than muggle ones," Draco continued, desperately trying to undo his harsh words. "The house elves always enchanted mine to wave their arms and sing!"

Harry looked up, a wistful, hopeful expression on his face. "Really?"

"I swear! And one year I found a really wonky carrot and made one to look like Uncle Severus, with all the little buttons and everything, and they made it keep repeating 'Five points from Gryffindor!'"

Laughter bubbled out of Harry against his will, and Draco smiled. "Can we make another one?" Harry asked through his giggles.

"Of course." Draco grinned. "We could even make an Albus, if you want, and have it offer you lemon drops."

At that Harry howled, melancholy forgotten. Draco smirked and began to summon the proper accents. Mission accomplished.


End file.
